Pocky Him and Dango Me!
by kneyly5
Summary: Mai-chan is finally gonna stay with Itachi! But how does this effect the Akatsuki? Sequel to With You ItachixOC and fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**KNL5- **This is the sequel for the With You story I promise to make! I hoped you enjoy it I'm sure Mai-chan does! ^_^

**Mai-** Yep! Arigatou! KNL5-chan! Now I can be sexy for Itachi-san!

**Itachi- **... I like you just the way you are Emihana-san

**Mai-** Mou! Itachi-san You can really make a girl blush!.. I feel an intense glare... From rabid a yaoi fan-girl that is not Kneyly5...

**KNL5-** - Sighs- ... Anyways... **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Pocky Him and Dango Me!

Chpt.1- Just like pocky!

* * *

_The world never seem so... Surreal to me..._

_Weird._

_I can't believe what's going to happen, I finally get to stay with him..._

_With Itachi._

_Yes, yes, you caught me... I am a hopeless romantic, I'm not ashamed of it!_

_In fact, I AM PROUD THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!_

_... B-Besides... What else should I do in my spare time when I'm NOT wondering if he's alright?_

_Not hoping if he would come to get me? That last part was really..._

_Corny._

_I lied, I would, instead, think on how to slowly and PAINFULLY on how I would kill him..._

_A flash camera would work... If he uses the Sharingan,_

_... But that'll just torture him to a coma..._

My one bedroom apartment was as quiet as always, save for the angry shouts from next door. Fighting couples can be so annoying, especially since it's night time. " Emihana-san," I pouted upon hearing that voice again, that voice I loved first, then hate and then love again after all of those 8 years he stayed away, " Mou, Itachi-san... Couldn't you call me Mai? We've known each other long enough," I quietly asked going back to that argument, yes. I am that stubborn. No it's not because of the meaning though but rather... It's origin. " Are you finished?" Was his response, I sighed and smiled whole-heartedly, " Almost... Now where did I put it?" I began searching my most precious thing, my precious onyx-colored stone. " Found it!" I quietly shouted after rumaging through some old documents. " My precious Ita-chan..." It was a gift I got from Itachi, when we third met. Yes, third. But that's a story for another time, any who~ I was ready to leave Konoha... I am really going to miss this place. " Are you ready?" His voice was so low it could almost pass as the wind, he was hidden in the shadows so incase someone would be coming, they wouldn't know he was here.

" Yeah, I suppose..." I glanced over at his direction, a small smile appeared on my face. " Ne, Itachi-san?" I heard him grunt in response, " What's it like? Being in the Akatsuki?" He said nothing after the first few minutes, it kinda feels like I'm only talking to either the rock or myself... You pick. " That is... Something you'll have to decide on yourself, Emihana-san. Let's go," I yelped quietly upon feeling his arms around my waist, and dragging me out the window, speeding through the gates and into to the dense forest, luckily I held onto my bag for dear life. " O-Oi! Itachi-san!" I shouted in surprised anger, "Y-You almost gave me a heart-attack!" " Gomen," He shortly states, " You better be..." I puffed my cheeks, " So when do we get there?" " A few days..." _EHH?!_ I blinked wildy at his calm face, " You should've told me! I could've made some food in the mean time Itachi-san!" " Gomen," He repeated monotonously.

" Mou... Itachi-san... You're so cruel to me... I'm gonna have to report you to the Happy-go-Lucky Konuichis in Love With a S-class Ninja League!" " There's no such thing... And you admitted your love to me," I stuck my tongue out at him, " I already did silly! Other wise I wouldn't be here!" He nodded and stopped at a clearing with a few trees dotted around the area and a huge lake, " We'll stay here for tonight... Get some rest for tomorrow," I nodded and shimmied out of his grasped, only... He refused to let go... " Itachi-san?" I stared up in his onyx colored eyes questioningly, " I... Want to hold on to you, just for awhile longer..." After a few moments of silence, I smiled, " Okay,"

_Itachi-san is always full of surprises ne? But he's so serious! That's what I hate and love about him._

_That seriousness._

_He can be hard to talk to sometimes but that's if you don't TRY to talk to him!_

_He can be really deep._

_But he's so confusing and has a... crunchy exterior and a sweetness inside... Oh... My... Kami-sama..._

_HE'S JUST LIKE POCKY!!!_

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Mai- THAT'S IT?!... It was so short... T-T

KNL5- Gomen Gomen This is the first Chappie it'll be longer on the next one Promise!

Itachi- It better be...

KNL5-... Please review! Flames are accepted as well!


	2. Chpt 2 That feeling His Presence

**KNL5- **Gomenesai Gomenesai Gomenesai Gomenesai!!!!!! I didn't have time to post a new chapter!

**Mai-** It's about time ne? But we forgive you ne Itachi-san?

**Itachi-** Hm.

**KNL5-**...

**Mai-**...

**Itachi-**... Kneyly5 does not own Naruto

**Chpt. 2- That feeling... His Presence**

* * *

_Itachi-san... IS BEING WEIRD NE?!_

_Where did this come from?_

_I so have not been expecting this at all!_

_Is this nice, is it right?_

_I... Don't know...._

_He confuses me, but he also makes sense..._

_Weird ne?_

_I expected him to be alot colder...._

_But maybe he's doing this... Because..._

_I CONFUSED!!!!!_

The night was silent saved for a couple of crickets chirping, but all I could hear was his slow and calming heart-beat as we just held on to eachother, not showing any signs to let go, I smiled and blushed beneath his hold, " Ne... Itachi-san..." He looked into my light brown eyes, I felt a small shiver down my spine at his gaze, " Yes Emihana-san?" I pouted again at the name, he smirked knowing full well how much it bothers me of that name, " You're so weird... You know that ne?" He stayed silent only to tighten his grip around my waist, " Gomen," My face contorted in confusion, " What for? Everyone has the right to be weird, I'm... We're no exception," I grinned up at him followed by a giggling yawn, " Get some rest. You'll be neeing it for tomorrow," I nodded but kept my head on his chest, " You better sleep too, mister," " Alright,"

We layed side-by-side against an old tree near the lake, his cloak acted as a blanket for us as I just rested my head against his chest, his heartbeat so calming and soothing, " I like your heartbeat," I whispered, " Oh? Why is that?" I shrugged, lacing my fingers in his, " I don't know... I think it's because I know you're here with me and it calms me down alot, I enjoy that feeling... I missed that feeling..." That was the truth, since he left that feeling... His presence... Was sucked clean away from me, from that night, when he left Konoha. I frowned at the memory, " Itachi-san..." I called quietly, " Hm?" " If... If something like what happened that night were to happen again," I dugged my face deeper to his warm chest, " I won't forgive you! You really hit Konoha hard y'know? A-And Sasuke changed from a sweet little boy to a Mightier-Than-Thou egoist that left the village to Orochimaru! The Creepy Snake-Loving child-molester!" I stiffled a snicker at the last part.

... What?

You know it's true.

" I had no choice," Was his response. Choice? What did he mean? He tilted my head up to meet his dark onyx eyes against my light brown ones, " I don't want you to be burdened by that night, just relax and sleep, tomorrow we have alot of traveling," I subconciously blushed at his gaze, his eyes felt so... Intoxicating, like I'm drowning, but in a good way... If that's easy to understand. I nodded and let my gaze fall down to his nose, then lips, then chest, and got out of his grasp. _Why is it..._ I thought as I placed my head against the tree, _That when you're around, that feeling... Your presence... I get so self-concious... So more like me but... Not like me?_ His features looked so relax and calm, I couldn't help but place a small warm hand to his cold cheek. He in turn took my hand in his, and brought it to his lips it was so romantic, the night itself was perfect.

" I-Itachi-san?" I blushed, he smirked slightly at my reaction," Goodnight Emihana-san," I dead-panned, he just had to ruin the moment didn't he? " It's Mai! And stop leading me on like that!" His smirk grew albeit," Like what?" My right eye twitched, _Why is he teasing me?_ " Ah... I-Iie... Forget it goodnight," I closed my eyes once more and layed my head against the tree once more, with his left arm wrapped around me almost protectively, this time though, it's with thoughts full of questions.

_Ne, ne! Why is Itachi-san torturing me?!_

_What did he mean by not having a choice though?_

_It's strange..._

_But his touch, his eyes..._

_They felt so..._

_STOP!_

_Don't think like that!_

_Remember that he still hurt me I have to remember that night!_

_What he did!_

_But... Everytime I do..._

_It goes away..._

_That feeling... His presence..._

_KAMI-SAMA, WHY IS HE MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY?!_

**

* * *

KNL5- **Gomen! I know it's short! Please forgive me!

**Mai- **It's alright, I liked it ^_^ What do you think Itachi-san?

**Itachi- **Hm.

**KNL5-**...

**Mai-**...

**Itachi-**... We'll meet the Akatsuki next chapter...

**Mai-** Yeah... By the way... What happened ' that night'? I mean... I know it involves the Uchiha massacre.

**KNL5- **You'll see ^_^ I'm gonna put some flashbacks of ' that night' in some chappies 'kay?


	3. Chpt3 Vibes and Where's the Kitchen?

**KNL5-** Yosh! new chapter and this one's pretty long!

**Mai- **Yay! That's so great! Isn't it great Itachi-san ne?

**Itachi-** ...

**Mai- **Itachi-san?

**KNL5-** Oh... Right... yeah, um, I'll have to apologize because Itachi's not gonna be in this chapter... Gomen

**Mai-** NANI?!

**Itachi-**...

**Kneyly5 does not own Naruto! only the OC and plot bunnies!**

* * *

Chpt.3 Vibes and Where's the Kitchen?

* * *

_You know when you meet a person, you'll feel a vibe?_

_An evil vibe, a friendly vibe._

_Well right now, I'm standing in a dark room, scared out of my wits, if front of a shadowy guy thingy._

_Such a ruling vibe!_

_It practically oozed out of him, Itachi-san told me he's Leader-sama_

_The Leader of the Akatsuki_

_I replied, to a question that goes along the line of, " How would you contribute being here?" I told him I love to cook and clean._

_" You're Hired." Was his answer." Go make dinner,"_

_Then the next thing I knew, I was out the door with an apron over my leaf green shirt, and a bucket filled with cleaning stuff._

_Such a ruling vibe, ne? Where's the kitchen?_

" Oh kitchen, kitchen where fore art thou, kitchen?" I dramatically whispered, trudging through the dark halls of the Akatsuki hideout, Itachi-san blindfolded me a few hours before we got here, something about ' procedures of not revealing the Hideout,' I could somewhat tell it's a lie, well, whatever ne? However I did feel alittle hurt since he couldn't trust me enough to know the location of the Akatsuki. Itachi has been acting weirder now, He even told me to lie about our relationship and only say that he brought me here. _He's avoiding me for some reason, I'm really worried... Wait. He's kinda acting like Sasuke now. _

_Pfft._

_Uchihas are reeeally full of it._

I shook my head and decided to make a left between two hallways, that's when I oh-so-gracefully collided into someone, and fell back with a thud with all of the cleaning tools all over the floor and somehow, _somehow_, the now empty yellow bucket acted as a hat for me. " Oi! Watch where you're going, un!" Shouted an angry tone, "Ah! I-I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry!" I got up and quickly bowed to the stranger, " Whatever just help me up willya?!" I did as he told me, and he stared down at my form curiously, I fidgeted under his gaze and took a quick glance at him, long blonde hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, rock-nin headband and taller then me. Curse the tall people.

Then he started snickering, " W-What? Is there something on my face?" I asked placing a hand to my right cheek, " No, un. I like your hat though," His snicker grew a little louder as I blushed in embarrassment, " O-Oi enough of that or I'll... I'll... I'll spray you to death!" I shouted while holding up a random cleaning spray, with that he burst out laughing, holding his sides to death. I lowered my weapon, also beginning to giggle albeit, " That was a good one, yeah," He said regaining his composure, " Coming from a small girl like you, who are you anyways?" I pouted yet grin as I stuck out my hand to him, " Emihana, Mai desu! But please call me Mai!" Grinning like a mad-man, I could feel a Devil-May-Care vibe from him as he shook my hand, " Deidara, un, why're you here? You don't look so tough." I slumped at his words, _Why must people judge?! Wait..._ " I... Er..." _Holy Shitake Mushrooms! What the hell should I say again?!_ I thought frantically, " Well?" He pressed, tapping his foot in impatience, " I... Came here as a cook and cleaning maid! Yeah that's it!" I shouted happily at my response, in which he brows rose, " Oh? And exactly how'd you get here without getting killed, un?"

" E-Ettou... A certain man... I-Itachi U-Uchiha! Yeah he brought me here!" He gave me a skeptical look before shrugging, " Sure, un. What are you lookin' for?" I grinned sheepishly, remembering what I was supposed to find, " The Kitchen, I'll be making dinner," He then gave me a fearful look, " Nani?" "... No one has been in that kitchen for as long as I've been here, yeah. It... Has never been used..." I blinked, in curiosity, " Why?" He gave a small shutter, " Reasons... Yeah..." I suddenly felt a chill down my spine as a roll of thunder suddenly played in the backround along with a flash of lightning, I jumped, " O-Okay... Well could you point me to the direction?" He gave me a look that that indicated that I must've grown another head, " S-Sure, un... It's your funeral..." He pointed down the hall, I smiled and decided to give him a hug, " Arigatou! Dei-kun!"

" AHAHAHAHAHA!! Dei-kun?! Oh man that was a F*cking good one!" Deidara groaned at the voice and we turned to its source. Two men, one with short silver slick back hair and violet eyes grinned maliciously at us, while the other, with striking green eyes and a mask, glared at me, I merely grinned at the two, " Hello!" I bowed politely, " I'm Emihana, Mai desu! But please call me Mai, I'll be the new... Maid and cook!" " Oh?" The silver haired guy said while looking at me up and down, " You don't say... You don't F*cking look like much though, pretty short,seriously." I deflated, _Why must they... Pick on my height?_ I thought mentally crying. " So how's a scrawny girl like you came here?" He continued, " Go ask Itachi, Hidan... Yeah." Deidara grinned towards me.

" Itachi eh?" The silver hair guy or ' Hidan', walked over to me and took a more closer look, I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Well why shouldn't I be?

I DON'T know him!!!

And he's looking at me funny!!!

You would feel the same too, ne?!

_This vibe is too... Malicious...._ I concluded with a sweatdrop, " Didn't know Itachi goes for the f*cking Lolita though, she's got a nice rack." He commented, that got me alittle tick, " Excuse me!" I said with a false chipper smile, " But I have to go to the kitchen, it was nice meeting you Dei-kun... Ettou... Hidan-san. And..." I turned to the last one that's still glaring at me, "... Kakuzu..." My smile faltered albeit, " Hai... Kakuzu-san..." I was ready to go before Kakuzu also said, "... If you break anything in there, I'll deduct whatever pay Leader-Sama gave you by 10% for each item you break," I sweatdropped and nodded before heading down the hall to the kitchen.

_His vibe screams Money-Whore...

* * *

  
_

I gaped at the kitchen, or rather what supposed to be a kitchen, There's trash and bags of garbage everywhere. _Everywhere._ There's even trash on the ceiling! And it stinked. " HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOM!!! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" "... We tend to have fights," **" Don't talk to the girl you idiot!"** I jumped at the soft and harsh voices, " Wh-Who's there?" I called, looking over around for the person, then yelped in surprise. Coming out of the ceiling, _the ceiling,_ was a man... Sort of a man... I don't know! His face half black and white, the white side was smiling apologetically while the black side sweat and scowled with soft looking green hair and a venus fly trap appendages circled around him.

" Is something the matter?" **" What are you staring at, meat?"** He questioned, I blinked and slowly, very slowly, I touched one of his green fly trap, "... Whoa..." I finally managed to say, " That's... So... COOL!" I grinned in amazement while he blinked in confusion," How're you able to come out of the ceiling? What are these leafs for? Are you part plant? What's your name? I'm Mai!" The white side smiled awkwardly, " Er... A jutsu... It's for my protection... I believe so... And my name is Zetsu," **" Now what the hell are you doing here?"** Still with the smile, I blinked, " Eh? Oh, I'm the cook and maid, I'll be making dinner tonight!" The white Zetsu chuckled, " Really you don't say, would you like it if I helped?" **" Don't you dare ask her that..."** I ignored the last comment," Yes! Arigatou Zets-kun!"

" Z-Zets... Kun...?" I nodded happily, **" Call me that again and I'll eat you."** I just laughed that off, " Alright then let's get to work! But wait, what should I make after we finish?" **" Put yourself in a stew and it'll be enough for me,"** The Black Zetsu said hungrily," Oh hush now," Scolded White Zetsu, " Sorry about that, perhaps some raw meat would do me good, don't worry I'll find a dead corpse somewhere," I blinked twice as I hauled a bag dripping of blood, " So wait... You weren't kidding about the whole eating me thing...?" " I'm sorry but no, I'm a cannibal," **" Why the hell would I kid about that?"** " OK... Let's just get to work then..."

* * *

We had so much fun cleaning the kitchen, He did ask me on how I got here and I told him like I told Deidara. Zetsu's a really interesting person, though, his black side would try to eat me. Luckily, I evaded every single plan he thought up of and White Zetsu would help me avoiding them by voicing out Black Zetsu's ideas. Black Zetsu's vibe said he want me in his stomache, while White Zetsu wants to prevent that. Isn't it wonderful to have a friend that redefines two heads are better then one? So now I looked over the now clean kitchen and smiled in approval. Turns out the kitchen is really big once you get rid of the heaps of trash.

The black marble counters and red wood cabinets shined beautifully as well as the five pot metallic stove. The black dishes embroidered with the Akatsuki clouds were piled neatly next to now garbage and dirty dishes free sink, The black and red tiled floor was cleaned away from the dust and grime. And it only took three hours! I wiped my brow in content, " Finished, now for dinner..." I placed a finer to my chin thinking what to do about the dillema. **" Just check the freakin' fridge,"** I smiled, " Good idea! Arigatou Zets-kun," White Zetsu smiled whilst Black Zetzu growled in annoyance. I merely smiled more as I sauntered over to the big steel fridge, " Hmm... Whoa! That's alot of food!" My eyes sparkled in admiration of the fresh looking food, _Chotto... How were they able to stay fresh?_ I wondered glancing over to Zetsu, who smiled and growled dangerously at me, I sweatdropped, _It'll probably be best not to ask..._

" Well... What do you think I should make Zets-kun?" He blinked, " Pardon me?" I grinned sheepishly, " I don't know these people and what they like so..." " Oh well in that case...How about some okonomiyaki, yakitori and nikujaga?"

**" I would like to eat you raw instead," **Black Zetsu said.

" Would you stop? She wants our opinion, we should help her or she'll die," White Zetsu said.

**" Do you think I even care? I'll eat her corpse anyways,"** Black Zetsu retorted.

" Hmm... Oh that's a great idea! Arigatou Zets-kun!" I said, completely ignoring the fight, Zetsu blinked and slowly nodded, I cheered alittle, then turned serious and turned to him while also grabbing his hand, " Now there's just one thing I need you to help me with," " What is it?" **" Can't you leave me alone?"** I brushed off Black Zetsu's comment and continued, " I want you to help me with the preparations of the food. I'll cook them and all you have to do is taste them, ne?" " Hai... I don't see why not..."

" Well? What do you think ne?" I asked Zetsu nervously, I know that I said that I love to cook but I didn't say for people I hardly know. I really want to make a good impression to the Akatsuki, you know earn my keep. Weird, ne? I watch anxiously as Zetsu took a bite out of the nikujaga, then okonomiyaki, and finally the yakitori, and with each bite, his eyes widened more, " They're... Amazing..." " Really?!" I questioned, anticipation dancing all over my face, **" If he said it's amazing then it's amazing so shut up before I change my mind on not eting you instead!"** I giggled then decided to hug him, " Sankyuu! This means so much to me if you liked it!" White Zetsu blushed, " Come on and go outside!" I'm sure they're waiting on how I'll do!" I exclaimed pushing him out the door.

_The vibes of these people are incredible! _

_It makes me wonder how're they able to put up with eachother's persona..._

_Mou... Now that I think about it... I suppose what makes them different brings them together..._

_Or they're just waiting for the right moment to kill each other off ne?_

_What if there's more members ne ?_

_Hmm... What about Itachi's vibe though ne?_

_I just realized that! Oh my..._

_His vibe feels... Mysterious and sad..._

_I wonder why ne?_

_What about me? _

_If I ask... What would they say?_

_What if they want to know about my past?_

_What if someone else knows?_

_... Emihana is a curse... _

_Where did Itachi-san go anyways ne?_

* * *

**KNL5-**Well what do you think?

**Deidara-** Pretty good, yeah.

**Zetsu-** I find your penmanship... Interesting... **I hate it**

**Mai-** I suppose... WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT ITACHI-SAN IN HERE?

**KNL5-** Ettou... I have a reason... I think... Anyways, you'll get to see what'll happen at dinner! Itachi will be there ok? By the way... What do you think Mai meant by ' Emihana is a curse' ne?

**Hidan-** The hell should we know, you're writing it!

**KNL5-** Right... Gomen...

Okonomiyaki- a popular pan fried food that consists of batter and cabbage. Selected toppings and ingredients are added which can vary greatly (anything from meat and seafood to wasabi and cheese). This variability is reflected in the dish's name; "okonomi" literally means "to one's liking".

Yakitori- grilled chicken speared on sticks. All different parts of the chicken, thighs, skin, liver, etc. can be used for yakitori. The following recipe shows one of the most popular kind which is prepared with chicken thighs and leek.

Nikujaga- not seem typically Japanese since the main ingredients **niku** (meat) and **jaga**imo (potatoes) are historically not traditional Japanese foodstuffs. But Nikujaga is a popular meal especially at home. It is a typical "mother's taste" meal. The taste of Nikujaga may surprise you because of the ingredients sugar and soya sauce, and I am sure that the surprise will be a positive one


	4. Chpt 4 Sharing a room! EH!

**Pocky Him and Dango Me!**

**KNL5-** Here it is! Now this chappie revolves mainly around Dei-kun, Mai and Itachi-kun

**Hidan-** Why the F*cking hell aren't the rest of us are in this chapter?!

**Deidara-** Because you aren't that important so shut up, yeah.

**Mai-** Mou... Dei-kun that was cruel to say

**Itachi-** It's the truth

**Kneyly5 does not own Naruto!

* * *

**

**Chpt. 4 Sharing a room?! EH?!?!

* * *

  
**

_It was a sucess!_

_They love my cooking!_

_I could tell by them racing in the kitchen demanding fifths._

_Yes, FIFTHS!_

_Mou... It was funny how there face looks,_

_Funny and scary that is._

_It kinda makes me wonder how they survived without a decent meal._

_I also met Kisame and Sasori, they were... Interesting! _

_I love meeting new people!_

_But there was something that made me albeit sad._

_Itachi-san wasn't there._

_..._

_..._

_WHERE IS HE NE????!!!!_

* * *

" Mou... You really don't have to, ah, escort me to my room Dei-kun..." I said with a slightly strained smile, he grinned back, " After what you cooked back there it's the least I could do," I stiffly nodded and turned my attention to the dimly lit hallway stretching infront of us, " Besides, I have to do it, otherwise, Hidan might use you as a new sacrifice and not let us fully abuse the powers of our new cook and maid, un." _Sacri... Fice...?_

I stopped.

I blinked.

I turned to him.

I blinked again.

" Eh?"

Deidara scratched his cheek with a nervous grin. " He's a Jashinist," I put my hands up to stop him from talking more, I know all about it. To much about it. Not that I am one, mind you. " I got it Dei-kun," I whispered, then began walking down the hall before turning to him, " Ne? Aren't you going to show me to my room?" I asked grinning to him, with reluctance he grinned back, " Sure, un. So wanna know what happened on a mission between me and Sasori?" I nodded happily for him to go on. My grinned faltered albeit before remembering what Deidara said: Hidan's a Jashinist. That enough alone is putting me in a great ordeal of uneasiness. _A... A Jashinist..._ I thought warily, with a half ear listening to Deidara's story, _If he is one I reeeaaalllyyy hope he doesn't focus to much on my last name... Mou... Why didn't I sensed it, ne?! _"... And that's why we're never EVER allowed in the same room filled with art."

I giggled right on time, " Oh? You have something against art, ne?" He chuckled albeit, then frowned stubbornly " I believe that art is always fleeting, that it only appears for a minute. But that Danna believes that art is always remaining, that's a bunch of bull, yeah. Don't you think?" With a thoughtful expression, I answered in the most honest way, " Hmm... Well I would say it depends on the eyes of the beholder, I'm not the one to judge but I do now this much. That, and that art is just a word in the world but is branching out and is being discovered and made. What I mean to say is, it's best if you treasure the art the way you feel like treasuring it," He blinked, " So... We're both right?" I giggled, " I suppose, but you can still fight about it, it really isn't set in stone,"

He nodded, and after a few minutes, he spoke, " Here we are, un." He opened the door and the first thing I noticed was a huge Uchiha symbol looming over a queen sized bed decorated with black and dark blue sheets and pillows. _Itachi..._ I said in my mind.

" Itachi-san's room...? Well this is... unexpected, ne?" I asked looking rather surprised. Deidara shrugged sheepishly, " Yeah... Sorry about that, not enough rooms, un. So you're gonna have to wait 'til one of us keel over." I scrunched my nose, " That doesn't sound pleasent at all Dei-kun." " Yeah, but oh well, huh?" I walked inside the dark blue room, noticing my stuff was already in there, _Mou... I completely forgotten about that! _I thought with a grin, then I noticed that there's only just one bed.

Just one bed!

" Ne.. Ettou... where will I sleep, Dei-kun?" I asked turning to him, " On the bed of course, you're gonna share it, yeah." Was his answer, ".... EH?!?!?!?!?!" He plugged his ears as I started hyperventallating, and ran around " OH KAMI SAMA HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! I'M ROOMING IN WITH ITACHI-SAN THIS ISN'T HAPPENING OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!!! THIS IS TO TO TO TO TO MUUUCH!!!! WHY-" I was poked in the stomach and deflated immidiately, " Wow, un..." Deidara said looking down at my deflated form, " How'd you know how to do that Itachi-san?" I looked up through my lavender bangs and hid a shriek. He's here.

Itachi...

Here...

Right now...

" I-Itachi-san!" I exclaimed getting up upruptly, " Th-Thanks for doing that... It seems like you know me too well, ne?" I nervously giggled. to which Deidara blinked in mild surprise, " Wait you two know eachother?"

_... Oh crud..._ I thought.

" We... Lived in the same village, and knew eachother, she owed me some favors." Was Itachi's answer, to which I slouched sadly at his bluntness. _Mou... Itachi... That was too cruel..._ I thought, " Hai... I owed him one... Ah... Favors..." Deidara analyzed us before shrugging, and exiting the door, " Whatever, un, Konoha freaks... Be sure to wake up early tomorrow for breakfast Mai-chan," " H-Hai!" Then everything was silent, an extremely akward silence. I started fidgetting and sputtering under Itachi's gaze as he sat on the queen sized bed, It was a scary combination, " Ettou... A-Ano... You missed dinner," I pointed out, he remained silent, " Ettou... They all loved my culinary skills! I really wished you were there Itachi-san, it would've tasted so much bet-" " Emihana-san..." I stopped but only with a small scowl on my lips.

" Hai?" " Did you get in any trouble? Did anyone tried anything on you?" I made a hesitant sound, before smiling, " Iie, no trouble at all, Dei-kun and Zets-kun were really nice to me, I also enjoyed Same-chan and Saso-kun's company, Hidan-kun was... Friendly and I don't think Kakauzu-san didn't really liked my company until dinner, when he said that I didn't went on his list of people to... Kill..." I responded counting off the number of people by finger, Itachi then made a sound, not like a grunt but more like sucking in air alittle too quickly, " Nani?" I asked glancing down at him, he shook his head, " It's nothing, why don't we get ready to bed?"

" O-Okay... But where will I sleep?" I questioned, nervously glancing around the room, " Here. In this bed. With me." I stared blankly at him, the rusty-due-to-lack-of-thinking wheels whirled in my head, then I stared to shout, " EEEEEHHHHHH???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Then Deidara shouts through the wall," Oi! Shut up in there or I'll personally blow up that room, yeah!" A few grunts of agreement was heard, " G-Gomen!" I apologized hastilly,"...Ne... Itachi-san..." I meekly called out, " Hmm?" "... Why weren't you here for dinner?" "... I had a mission," _Oh so that was it! _I thought with a sigh of relief, _And here I was worrying about him, _" Oh... Okay! Be careful on the next mission, ne?" I said while turning around to get the necessities for bed. What I didn't notice, was the smile that I loved so long ago, was placed on his lips, "... Ah,"

* * *

_Ok... Just calm down, Just calm down, You're just going into bed with Itachi Uchiha.... Ka.... That just sounded wrong for some strange reason..._ I stood at the foot of the bed, staring at it in embarassment, clutching on to the rim of my white, orvesized long sleeved shirt, My wet lavendar hair clung and framed my face and neck, and my light brown eyes overflooded with worry.

Okay, okay, I slept with him before...

BUT IT WAS NEXT TO A FRICKIN' TREE!!!

This is way too... What's the word?

Intimate.

" Are you coming in or just stand there?" Itachi asked sitting up from the bed with a passive expression, I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him, to which he replied with an amused smirk, " Mou... Hai, hai..." I hesitantly and noiselessly crawled into the left side of the bed, wrapped myself in the blanket and turned to face him with a bright blush, " H-Hi..." I greeted akwardly, "... Gomen," I stared at him confused, " What for?" " If I'm making you feel akward," After a few moments of staring into his onyx eyes, I merely grinned and took his hand with both of mine, " No worries, Itachi-san, it's just the first time both of us slept in the same bed since we were kids,"

After a few seconds of silence, Itachi layed down next to me, encasing me with his arms, my head dabbed smack against his chest, " Itachi... San...?" " It's late, you should sleep," Now doesn't this feels like Dejavu? I giggled silently, " Hai," I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Itachi, he smells nice, he feels warm, and strong. I liked it, then I remembered Deidara's words about Hidan. he's a Jashinist, " Ne... Itachi-san..." I quietly called. He answered my call with a low grunt, " I found out... That Hidan's a... Jashinist..." I felt him nod against the top of my head, so I brought my hands around him and gave a tight squeeze, " Itachi-san, I'm, I'm afraid that he might find out a-about my name. I-I never expected this to happen..." " Gomen, Emihana-san," I frowned, " Mai, des..." Then giggled, strangely, it's always him that knows how to cheer me up in the oddest situation. " Good night, Itachi-san," I planted a kiss too his chin, and he kissed me on the forehead, " Good night, Emihana-san," " Mai des!"

_It's cold._

_But flames are everywhere._

_I can't move._

_But my body is moving on it's own._

_I can't think._

_Only feral and sadistic thoughts plagued my mind._

_I don't like it._

_But I can feel myself grinning happily at the screams of mercy._

_I hate it._

_Emihana! Emihana! Emihana! Emihana! Emihana! EMIHAHA!_

_I HATE IT!!!_

_Kill... Kill... Do it.... They won't hurt you if they're dead.... Do it... NOW!!_

_NO! GO AWAY!_

_But the blood smells so good. So tastingly good. Come on I know you want a lick. Just like before... Come on..._

" NOO!!!" I shot up screaming, sweat rolling down my cheeks while I tried to catch my breath, my hand placed to my chest, " Oi, what's going on?!" I heard Deidara shout in frustration, " I-It's nothing... Just a bad dream... Go-Gomen!" I quickly apologized, when nothing else voiced through the door, I place both hands to my face and silently sobbed. That dream. That dream again. Why? " Emihana-sa-" " Don't!" I stopped him from finishing his sentence, " J-Just don't say that name... Not now, please?" He stayed silent until he held me in his arms once more, rubbing the small of my back, rocking me back and forth until I only just hiccup and shiver replaying those images that I hadn't seen in a long time, " I-I'm okay," I reassured him, " Are you certain?" He asked to which I nodded with a tired and strained grin, " You're here so it's okay...What time is it?"

" Almost daybreak," Was Itachi's response.

" I'll be making breakfast from scratch then," I replied with a more chipper grin.

* * *

_Kami-sama... I'm sharing a room with Itachi!_

_Has the gods decided to be fate?! _

_Or some unexplained punishment from the devine lord?  
_

_Why did Itachi made that sound when I mentioned the Akatsuki members?_

_... Why did that dream... Come back?_

_Mou... SInce when did my life suddenly turned into some cheesy soap opera, ne?_

_Ah... You know what? I'm just gonna focus on breakfast right now...._

_Too much thinking and worrying, and so little time!_

_I must enjoy every single moment I get with Itachi-san even if it kills me!_

_... Maybe I shouldn't have said that, ne?_

_

* * *

  
_

**KNL5-** Wow... That was dramatic ne?

**Mai-** It was... Arigatou for putting in Itachi-san!

**Itachi-** Arigatou, I feel grateful...

**KNL5-** Hai, hai~!

**Daidara-** What's gonna happen next? Yeah.

**KNL5-** You'll see~! It involves Mai's precious thing~! If you don't know what it is refer to the first chapter please! Flames are acceptable as well as reviews~!


	5. Chpt5 Itachan's Been Sold!

** Pocky Him and Dango Me!**

**KNL5-** Here it is! sorry for the wait Minna!

**Mai-** Daijobou, daijobou! Let's get started ne?!

**KNL5-** Hai!

**Kneyly5 does not own Naruto!

* * *

  
**

**Chpt. 5 Ita-chan's Been Sold? He Can't Cook!**

**

* * *

  
**

_A week has past since that... Dream._

_How strange is it to even have a dream you didn't have since you were eight, ne?_

_It's even more strange that it hadn't come back again for a week._

_I'm gettiing restless..._

_I don't really know what to do if they found out..._

_Itachi-san has been helping me alot! D-Demo..._

_He always seem to be sucking air whenever I talk to him about the Akatsuki_

_Especially whenever I said trheir names..._

_I'm confused... Was it something I said? _

_I need Ita-chan.... He'll cheer me up!_

" Ita-chan~! Ita-chan~!" I shouted happily as I entered Itachi's and my room, " Ita-chan~! Ita... Oh Itachi-san! Same-kun! Ohayo!" I greeted with a bow, Kisame grinned, " Ohayo, Mai-chan," " Ohayo, Emihana-san," I puffed my cheeks, " Mai des!" " So why were you shouting.... ' Ita-chan' was it?" Kisame asked, I nodded happily, " Hai! I'm looking for Ita-chan!" " He's right here." Kisame says poininting at Itachi, I giggled, " Iie... I call him ' Itachi-san', I'm looking for Ita-chan!"

" Is it a pet?" Kisame asked.

" Hai!" I answered happily.

" Then that'll be a problem..." Kisame said putting a hand to his chin.

" Why?" I question, cocking my head to the right.

" Because Leader-sama and the majority of the Akatsuki hates pets," Kisame answered.

" B-But this pet is different!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in the air.

" Oh? How so?" He asked looking down at my level, with a questioning look.

"... It's a pet rock," Itachi answered, Kisame blinked and I nervously laughed putting a hand to the back of my head. " Hai! I have allergies to furry animals and I'm afraid that I might kill a pet fish so I got a pet rock!" Well... That was half true, Itachi was the one that gave me the rock, " Well... Alright... But why do you call it ' Ita-chan'?" I nervously smiled, " Ahh... Spur of the moment?" He kept looking at me for a moment then shrugged, " Whatever, Now Itachi-san why was Kakuzu-san in here for?" I looked in my small bag and it wasn't there, " He was... Looking for something to sell,"

I happily skipped to my small wooden chest, " Why would he look in here?" It wasn't there, "... Who knows..." I looked under the bed, " Ok... Did he find something?" It wasn't there either, I hastely went to the bathroom thinking it was there, " Hai." It wasn't, " Oh? What is it?" I slowly walked back in the room with a slightly defeated face, " Ita-chan."

_... Eh?_

I blinked, slowly turning to look at Itachi, " Eh? Isn't that Mai's?" I saw Itachi nod, " Hai." " Then, didn't you tell him that?" Itachi stared blankly at Kisame, " You think he would care?" Kisame made an agreeing noise, " I suppose not... So he took it?" " Hai." Itachi answered, My eyes widen in shock, "..... HE DID WHAT?!?!?!?!" I frantically shouted, running to Itachi's passive form and knocked him down to the floor, " He sold Ita-chan." I blinked wildly " H-H-H-He... t-took m-my.... Ita-chan?" And when Itachi nodded, I slowly got up off him, bowed at both Itachi and a slightly bemused Kisame, and walked back into the bathroom, " Mai-ch-"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Oi! What's going on, un?!" I heard Deidara questioning, " I almost had a misshap with my art!" " It's Mai," Kisame answered, " She heard what happened to her pet rock," " Pet rock? She has one of those?" " Had." I was tearing up, " Ita-chan... Ita-chan..." I wailed, " Ita-chan?" Deidara questinoed, " The hell?"

" She said it was a... Spur in the moment..." Kisame answered.

" Oh, h'mm... Does it involve Kakuzu-san?" Deidara asked.

" Hai," Was Kisame's answer.

" That explains it, un... Hold on," I heard a knock at the door. " Oi, Mai-chan! Let me in willya?" " Iie." I answered quickly.

" Come on! I gotta show you something!" Deidara said still banging the door.

" Iie!"

" Pleeeeaaase?"

" Iie."

" Mai-chan! If you don't open this door right now I'll blow it up skyhigh!" Deidara angrily stated. I went quiet, thinking if I should let him, _On one hand..._ I thought looking at the door, _It'll be fun to watch their faces, on the other...Kakuzu might chew both me and Dei-kun out..._ " Why don't you just forget it?" Kisame asked, chuckling, " Y'know, let her blow off some steam," " No! Alirght, one! ...Two!... Thr-" I opened the door and bowed politely to Deidara and Kisame," I apologize for my rudeness, earlier," He blinked in surprise, " Uhh... Sure..." " Excuse me..." I said, bowing to both of them, " I have to make dinner now..."

* * *

During my cooking, I started thinking on Ita-chan and Itachi, _Why would he just let Kakuzu-san take Ita-chan?_ I wondered taking a small sip of my sauce which needed more salt, _Does he not now how precious it was to me?_ I sighed and slowly stir my sauce, _Especially when... That happened..._ " Is something the matter Mai-chan?" **" What the hell is wrong with you, meat?"** Zetsu questioned, " Oh, hello Zets-kun," I greeted with a small grin, " Would you like to help me again?" " **HELL NO!"** Black Zetsu growled, " Yes, if you don't mind," White Zetsu smiled, I giggled, " Of course I don't mind. Alright, ettou... Could you please Help me get this herb? I can't seem to reach it,"

" I got it." Said a voice, I turned around and Itachi was right behind me. I yelped, " I-I-I-Itachi-san!" H-How long were you standing there?!" I exlcaimed pulling the ladel close to my chest, " Just to hear you asking for help," He answered grabbing the herb I need, I gulped, " O-Oh thank you!" "... What will we be having today?" Itachi asked glancing down at me, " Ah... Umm... My famous Sukiyaki and Yakisoba..." Itachi nodded and picked up some carrots and a knife, " Would you like some assisstance?" I nervously grinned, " Ah... Sure..." He nodded and began cutting the carrots, " Ah... Gomen Zets-kun..." I apaologized turning to Zetsu, " Maybe next time?" Zetsu growled, nodded and left. There was silence among us. But my heart can't stop racing for some reason.

"..."

"..."

" So..." I began, with a small cough, " H-How were your missions today?"

" I've maimed a few enemies, nothing to worry about, it was a fairly easy task."

_Says the former pacifist..._ I nervously smiled, " Really? That's uh... Good to know?" He nodded and turned on the stove dropping the sliced carrots in. I sighed and turned to my work, but not without feeling something gnawing at the back of my head, _Strange,_ I thought, _I feel like I'm forgetting something..._ Then, a loud explosion boomed right beside me. Now half of my body was somehow covered in soot, I coughed, " Now I remember..." I muttered.

Itachi can't cook.

" Oi! What the hell happened in here?!" Hidan yelled storming in along with Kakuzu, Deidara, and Zetsu. They all noticed my half soot covered coughing self and Itachi's fully soot covered passive face, still cooking the already somehow burnt carrots in somehow burnt water. I could tell that Deidara and Hidan was trying so hard not to laugh. " Ah... Mai-chan? What happened?" White Zetsu asked kindly, **" You let that boy cook didn't you Meat?!"** Black Zetsu yelled, I grinned sheepishly, " Yeah... I kinda forgot that he can't cook.. It's my fault, gomen!" Kakuzu stared at me and somehow, I can tell he was smirking, " That's fifty percent of your pay Mai-san, but since this was your first defense, It'll be only for this week."

I looked down, not wanting to see the jerk who sold my Ita-chan. " Alright, just give me a couple of hours and dinner will be served." I walked over to the amazingly still standing Itachi, " Itachi-san, I think that you have to leave the cooking to me, ne? It would be a problem if you poison anyone of them." After a few seconds of staring at me, he nodded and left, putting my hands to my hips, I grinned at Zetsu, " Evidently it seems that you're the only one here who knows how to cook besides me, Zet-kun, would youlike to help me?" White Zetsu smiled, " I don't see why not?" **" Tch, better me then that idiot who thinks he could cook."** I puffed my cheeks, " Mou, at least he was trying, and it was nice of him to help me. Let's just hurry up before I die ne?" "** If you die can, I eat your corpse?"** I giggled, " Iie. Bury me in Konoha please."

" Ka... Dinner was so stressful~!" I said stretching my body, " Ne... But it was worth having happy filled stomaches here~!" Just so you know I'm in the kitchen cleaning the dishes which is piled higher than it should, but that's what happens when you have about 7 mouths to feed. _It's so funny to see them when they eat. They act like kids about the food!_ I giggled at the thought. " Something amusing Emihana-san?" I jumped at Itachi's voice, " I-I-Itavhi-san! Don't do that! expecially when I have a knife in my hand!" I scolded. " Gomen," He said, " Would you like some assisstance?"

" Ah... I wouldn't impose... Really!" I said putting a hand up.

" I insist." He said pushing me away.

" N-No really! I-"

" Think of it as a thank you and an apology for ruining dinner."

" Ah... Um... Sure..." I sat down on the floor and watched him clean the dishes, _It's funny,_ I thought leaning against the wall, _Itachi-san is acting very weird now... Why didn't he reminded me that he can't cook?_ " Emihana-san, if you want, I can make Kakuza-san buy some chairs in here," I blanched, " I-Iie... It's fine, I don't mind sitting on the floor, really!" " Ah..." He muttered, " I'm finished." I blinked, " Well what do you know... That was fast ne..."

" Emihana-san," I pouted.

" Mai des!" He ignored me.

" I wish to... Apologize about...Ita-chan..." He said looking down at me.

I blinked. Twice. " Mou... I've completely forgotten about that!" I said standing up. " Why now though?" " The Akatsuki would never let me live it down if I did so in public." " Ah."

Silence.

Sweet beautiful akward silence.

Why must their always an akward silence?!

" I-It's alright, It was just a rock you gave me when we were kids, so it's no big deal!" I smiled, " When we were... Kids... Such fun times ne?" " Ah, though I still don't understand why'd you intentionally fell out of a tree." I giggled, " And I told you before, I wanted to see if you'd catch me!" He shook his head, " What am I going to do with you?" I grinned, I just love our old chant, " Don't know, you'll think of something though!" He absent-mindedly nodded which I took that as a sign to be worried, " Itachi-san? Daijobou ne?"

" Close your eyes,"

" Alright." I said with a puzzled look.

" Take out your hands,"

" Okay..." My puzzlement grew.

I felt something cool and smooth against my warm hands, " Open your eyes."

I nearly squealed in joy, " Ita-chan!" Lo and Behold! My precious Ita-chan has returned to me, " Ita-chan! Ita-chan! Ita-chan! Arigatou Itachi-san!" He stiffly nodded, " B-But how?" " I bought it back from Kakuzu." " Ka... Gomen ne... It must have cost a lot ne?"

" Only a few million yen."

" NNNNNEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!"

" Do not worry though," Itachi said rubbing the top of my head, " It was worth seeing you smile," After a few moments of staring in awe at Itachi, my eyes softened and I smiled, " Arigatou... Itachi-san, you made me so happy... For doing what you did, It made me happy..." I heard Itachi mase a small noise and turned around.

" Ne? Daijobou?"

"... Fine..."

" Eh? But your nose has blood coming out! are you sure? Should I call someone?!" I exclaimed flailing my arms around.

" Iie... Let's just get ready for bed." He reassured walking away briskly, I stared at his back concerned. "... Hai,"

_Ka... What was that just now ne?!_

_Itachi-san had a nosebleed... Why is that ne?_

_Demo, it's really sweet of him to go through all of the trouble to give me back Ita-chan!_

_And doing the dishes for me!_

_Ka...! I should've remembered that he can't cook!_

_I remember the day that Itachi made me ramen when I was sick, it almost killed me I had to be hospitalized for three weeks!_

_Three weeks!_

_But it was still sweet of him._

_I wonder what's gonna happen in the future?

* * *

  
_

**KNL5-** That's all for now! What do you think Mai-chan?

**Mai-** Really nice but I have a question...

**KNL5-** Nani?

**Mai-** Why did Itachi had a nosebleed near the end?

**KNL5-** -Grins- Itachi-san probably thought of something dirtyportraying to you when you thank him....

**Mai-** NE?! Is it true?!

**Itachi-** ...

**KNL5-** Yosh! Stay tuned for next time! There's gonna be a flashback and a little game called truth or dare! Get ready Deidara!

**Deidara-** Yosha!! Yeah!!


	6. Chpt 6 Truth or Dare?

**Pocky Him and Dango Me!**

**KNL5-** Uwah! I'm so happy for my reviews! even though there's only a few I'm still happy! I'll try my best to make you happy!!

**Mai-** Go for it! Go for it!

**KNL5-** There's one thing though...

**Mai-** Nani nani ne?

**KNL5-** Well... Itachi doesn't appear until near the end...

**Mai-** NNEEEEEE????!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**KNL5-** Gomen ne! And I would like to give a huge huge HUGE HUGE Thnx to my friend delucified that help write this stroy! DOMO ARIGATOU DELUCIFIED-CHAN!!!!! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NOT MY BETA-READER WHICH IS SAD I STILL LURVS YOU FOR HELPING ME!!!!

* * *

**Kneyly5 does not own Naruto

* * *

  
**

**Chp. 6 Truth or Dare**

_Knealing in a small clearing by herself, a small short lavender haired girl wept silently over a dead butterfly. In front of her, were five girls grinning like mad with mocking glints in their eyes. _

_" Hey what a matter?" One asked with mock concern. _

_" Yeah, it's just a bug!" Said another._

_" I wouldn't cry over that!" Exclaimed another._

_" Tch, what a cry-baby!" Another said kicking dirt in the small girls face._

_" Cry-Baby! Cry-Baby!" Laughed the last._

_" B-But you're the ones dat killed it! P-Pwease leave me alone ne? I-I want to be weft awone..." The small girl pleaded, tears forming in her light brown eyes, streaming down to her cheek, " I-I want to f-feel sowwy for dis budderfwy..." The girls laughed at the smaller one, kicking more dirt in her face, " Sorry? For a bug? And you want to be a Konoichi?!" The first sneered, " And what's with this ' budderfwy' crap? You're six years old for Kami's sake!" The smaller girl sniffled, " I-I can't help it! I-I do dis when I-I'm sad..." They all laughed, " It's just a bug! I know I dare you to eat it!" The smaller girl's eye widened, " E-Eat it ne?" " Yeah c'mon Emihana-chibi!"_

_" Prove to us that you can be a ninja!" The smaller girl looked at the dead butterfly, " I-I..." I watched from behind in sympathy, smiling sadly at my younger self, " Oh Mai-chan..."

* * *

  
_

" Oh... What was that just now...?" I said to myself, holding to one side of my head and the other on the kitchen table. " What was that...?" " What was what?" Deidara asked getting reeaally close to my face, I grinned, " N-Nothing!! What was that that you need to show me?"

_Sorry if I'd confused you there! _

_I just suddenly remembered that how embarassing ne?!_

_Now why did I have to remember that? _

_And when talking to Dei-kun no less!_

_But that memory... It's strange that I can't remember more of it..._

_Ka... I'm so embarrassed!_

_I'm not the type to do these sort of things!_

_What's going on? I'm in the kitchen... Cleaning the lunch plates..._

_Itachi-san, Hidan-kun, Same-chan, and Kakuzu-san are on missions... _

_That leaves me, Saso-kun, Leader-sama and Dei-kun..._

_Oh! I have to listen to Dei-kun!_

"... Anyways I was wondering if would like to see some of my art?" I blinked, " Ne? Aren't they already gone?" He snorted, " I can make more un! So? Do you wanna see it?" I wiped my hands on my conveniently new Akatsuki embroider apron, oddly enough the aprons is lavender with red clouds...

Weird...

" Ne? I don't know..." I said twisting my apron, " Aww c'mon! I know Why don't I show you a preview, yeah." Deidara reached for his pocket, " I'tll be a blas-" " Would you knock it off with that blast thing?" Sasori asked in a gruff tone of his, I smiled at the hunched wooden like form emerging from the door, " Saso-kun! How are you?" He grunted and stared at me, " Ne... You know you don't have to hide in that around me ne?" Sasori blinked, " Hide in what?" I grinned, " Hide in your puppet silly!" He narrowed his eyes, " How the hell did you know about that?" I stuck my tongue out, " If I told you, then I'd have to kill you~!" Deidara snorted, " That's unlikely," I giggled, " True, I can't come close to the Akatsuki ne!"

" So then how'd you know it's actually a puppet? Did someone told you, hm?" Deidara asked.

I smiled, " Iie."

" Did you have a jutsu? To find out?"

" Iie."

" Was it that... Woman's Intuition?" Deidara said with a fearful stare.

" Well... Yes and no..." I said rubbing the back of my head, " I knew that wasn't actually him... That... And I saw him cleaning and fixing his puppets..."

" Oh." Deidara grinned at Sasori, " Well the jig is up Danna, yeah." Sasori's puppet growled and opened up and out comes a frowning cute red-head. " Damn..." He says scowling, " I need to train my awareness more..." I giggled and silently cooed, _He's soo kawaii ne..._ " Teh, you're really getting old Danna, un." Deidara snickered, " By the way Mai-chan, when's your birthday?" I blinked, Where did that come from? " Umm... Febuary 4th... Why?" " Oh... No reason, yeah."

Deidara then grinned, " How's about a game?"

" Ne?"

" Between you, me and the Danna."

" Ne?"

" You'll be the Tally-Keeper of Dares, Yeah."

" NE?!?!"

" Aww C'mon! It'll be fun! Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to see whose art is far more superior, yeah." He grinned, " What do ya say, Danna?"

" I don't see why not." Sasori said shrugging.

" C-C-Choto matte!" I shouted raising my hands, " Even though I love games, I-I don't wanna play this moment nor do I wanna be the Tally-Keeper of Dares! B-Besides, I have to make dinner a-and clean!" Deidara scoffed, " You've been doing that for a month already! Time for a break." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the kitchen, Sasori following, " Ah! Ah! Chotto Dei-kun! You're being mean!" He stuck his tongue out at me, " Who says the Akatsuki's nice, hm?" I paled.

_Since when did this happened?!_

_

* * *

  
_

" Ka... This is punishment from Kami-sama... I swear..." I mumbled, " What was that?!" Deidara yelled grabbing some pillows for us to sit on. A sweat drop formed in the front of my head, " N-Nothing!" When he didn't say anything else, I sighed, _Mou... I just wanted to cook tonight! And think about what just happened back there... Maybe I should tell Itachi-san..._ " Something troubling you Mai-san?" Sasori asked behind me, I forced a small grin, " Nope! Nothing's wrong just wondering if the others are alright." " Oh, they'll be fine, un." Deidara said handing us each a pillow and plopping down on his own, " They're only on missions," I stared at the ceiling for awhile.

" Hmm... I suppose you're right, gomen, I just needed to be told that, the turth is," I looked at both of them and grinned sheepishly, " I get worried about you guys, sometimes I worry that you might die in a forest or a cave and we'll never see you again. I've grown to like you guys," I tilted my head and giggled, " You're like the family I never had!" Deidara and Sasori stayed quiet, looking quite stunned, I stopped my giggling and gave them a confused look, " Daijobou?" Deidara was the first to act, " Un. Let's play Truth or Dare." " Ne? How'd that happened?" He grinned, " Well, I was thinking about a rousing game Explosive Tag, but you said truth and that's how it came up." His grin grew wider, " Besides, I've been itching to know what's been going on with you and Itachi."

I blanched. I can't believe he said that! He's supposed to be my best guy friend! Deidara, however, have a way of always making me feel some what awkward. " Ok… truth or dare, un?" _... Crapola..._

If you pulled a sheet next to me, you'll mistake me as it's twin.

I slowly closed my eyes and thought for a second. " Truth…" I sighed out, just to be on the safe side. I opened my eyes just to see a malicious smirk rise up his face, and my heart dropped. " Alright then, yeah. I got a god one for ya." I gulped and waited for him to finish. " If you had to spend one night… and you know what I mean by that, right, un? With anyone here in this organization, who would it be, hmm?" I looked at Sasori for help. He too, gave me an evil mocking smirk.

IT'S TRUE!!!! THE AKATSUKI AREN'T NICE!!!!

I had only been here for a month, but even that gave me the chance to realize many of the member's distinct personalities. It still couldn't compare to the one person I had known the most, and trusted the most.

_This sucks..._

" I-Itachi-san…" I mumbled quietly.

" What was that, un?"

" Itachi!" I said forcefully but still in a very low whisper.

" I knew it…" He said, leaning back and giving a smug and victorious face. " Ummm… It's only because I've known him for so long, ne…" I tried to explain. Deidara refused to believe this, though, asking me, " Why is it that you're blushing then, yeah?" " Y-You're just putting me under pressure!!" I yelled back, angry and embarrassed. I could indeed feel my face warming up I glanced at the seemingly uninterested red-head. Sasori mumbled something, and I strained my hearing to realize he was saying, " You know you'd enjoy it, though." " WHAT? Shut up Saso-kun!" I yelled blushing even more him. And yet he continued. " You're face is becoming even more red. You just imagined it, didn't you?" My eyes widened as I tried to block out the picture, and I'm pretty sure my eye gave a little twitch. I then heard Deidara-san's sadistic laugh across from me. " Alright… I'll stop." Sasori finally said. I sighed quietly in relief.

"Seriously, though, un…" Deidara started in a more serious, and a bit curious voice. " How far do you think you would go?"

" I don't know!"

" Take your time, Mai-san…" Sasori said, amusement playing on his face, crossing his arms and looking around the room for a distraction.

So it didn't matter how much time it was going to take, I wasn't going to get out of this question…

_GREAT. _I thought sighing.

_Well, I might as well start thinking._

I looked down at the ground, thinking about Itachi-chan, not noticing Sasori and Deidara arguing about something me be used as a puppet or a sculpture and Sasori angrily leaving. My hand made its way to my pants pocket, where I softly rubbed a smooth stone, knowing it was my beloved Ita-chan. _You know... If I didn't value this rock and my life..._

_I might've chucked it at one of them..._

When my thoughts came back to the original question, and I finally decided on my answer, it came out in a low whisper. " Ano…. Make-out, ne? Ne? I don't know…" Deidara blinked, " That's it? Well I guess that's alright, yeah…" Before I got to ask Deidara what he meant by this and why he was asking, a loud crash was heard from afar. It sounded like something ceramic breaking. " Crap!" Deidara shouted, looking behind him frantically. " What was THAT Danna?!" He shouted to the hallway. " THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR INSULTING THE POWER OF JASHIN-SAMA!!!! YOU DAMN ATHEIST BLOND TRANSVESTITE, SERIOUSLY!!!" I heard Hidan bellowed, " I DIDN'T INSULT ANYONE YOU RELIGIOUS FREAK!!! THE HELL DID YOU TELL HIM DANNA???!!!"

I blinked. " What in the..."

As I walked down one hallway, I thought I felt a presence behind me, but before I could turn around, I heard a calm voice, " Hello, Emihana-san" My heart stopped for a second, feeling Itachi's breath just graze over my neck. It smelled like dango. But what really intrigued me was, why was he this close? I slowly turned around, face-to-face with his onyx black eyes. I sighed then huffed, " Mai des! You're hear early!"

"... How far do you think you would go?" He quoted back to me, and my brain entered panic mode once again.

" You heard?! Were you eavesdropping?!? I swear we were just messing around! And it was Deidara's idea anyway; he forced me into it!! And-" I stopped once I felt his hand caress my cheek softly, keeping that same serious face. " I was not eavesdropping. I was just doing my business reporting to Leader-sama of my mission, and happened to pick up on some things." I could feel my face grow hot. _How much had he picked up on? Did others hear it too?_ " It's ok though…" Itachi said softly, " It was an interesting conversation."

"Uhh… Gomen, Itachi-san, it's just that… that-"

Itachi leaned in closer to my face, whispering, " There's nothing to be sorry about, Emihana-san…" Itachi kissed me softly, and I relaxed just the slightest bit in the comfort of his dango tasting lips. When we broke the kiss, his eyes were dancing in amusement, " Tonight, maybe we'll have play a game of our own," I slowly blushed and took a punch at his chest, " Ecchi!!!"

_The Akatsuki aren't nice...._

_No where near it! _

_Ka... Maybe tonight I'll tell Itachi about earlier..._

_Why did he became perverted all of a sudden ne?! _

_

* * *

  
_

**KNL5-** TADA~! What do you think ne?

**Mai-** It was amazing... What do YOU think Itachi-san? Ne?

**KNL5-** Yes yes what do you think Ecchi-san?

**Itachi-** ...

**Deidara-** He likes it, yeah

**Sasori-** Why was I in this? And why the hell did you make me sound weak?

**KNL5-** Oh... No reason~! Oh! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN DELUCIFIED-CHAN~! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! Well... what do you think's gonna happen next time? Ku? An unexecpting character perhaps? maybe I'm not sure yet myself! ^_^U STAY TUNE!!


End file.
